


gravity

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, happy steve, pure fluff, so happy that i could cry, the boy deserves his happy ending, this may be the fluffiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Almost a century later, Steve Rogers is home.





	

Liquid gold sunshine has waltzed with the shadows in his room for the past two hours and Steve has followed every step, every dip from the comfort of his bed and Bucky in his arms.

Seventy some odd years and he can finally breathe.

He lets his fingers trace lazy patterns on his boyfriend’s back as Bucky huffs in his sleep and moves further into Steve’s embrace. Everything from the soft puffs of air that tinkle his neck to Bucky’s limbs thrown over his own serve as an anchor to Steve, grounding him firmly in this reality.

Bucky has always been good at bringing him back down from the clouds, even back in the ‘40s.

Now Steve gets to keep him, forever.

Years of hiding the truth, immeasurable pain and too many deaths…it all led up to this moment. War still hasn’t ended and they might never get to go back home like they planned, but they managed to carve their happiness amongst all the horrors. They might never get to have a white picket fence and grandkids, but they’ll have each other now.

It won’t be Steve and Bucky, not as friends. It’ll be Steve and Bucky, a unit. _Us. We. Partners._

_Boyfriends._

_Lovers._

Bucky mumbles unintelligently into Steve’s shoulder and shifts to glare at Steve blearily through droopy eyelids. “You keep thinkin’. I can ‘ear you,” he accuses, his words running together, saturated in sleep. A cluster of indents from the sheets and Steve’s shirts scatter across his face and Steve wants to trace every one of them. “Stop thinking, Stevie.”

Steve smiles, unable to contain the warmth blazing through his cells. “I’m just happy, Bucky.”

Bucky blinks at him blankly for a few moments as his mind catches up with his ears and then he rolls his eyes. It does nothing to hide the smile growing on his lips. “You’re a sap, Rogers,” he bemoans, but he leans forward to press his lips against Steve’s softly.

Steve Rogers is home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
